As the internet has been adopted for use by a number of businesses, potential consumers have found themselves being required to remember multiple account names and passwords. The resulting negative effects have become known as password fatigue, with users often attempting to ease their burden by writing down passwords, reusing passwords, or selecting weak passwords. Alternatively, those who use complex passwords in order to be more secure are also more likely to forget their passwords. Thus, users are often their own greatest threat in terms of password-based authentication. Though some solutions have been developed that manage all of a user's passwords, they are not without their own shortcomings. The security requirements to periodically change passwords create additional issues related to authentication, as users have to remember new passwords. If passwords are not required to be updated then the system becomes less secure due to password stagnation. Many security systems require passwords to be changed multiple times per a year and include a number of restrictions that increase password security but hamper password retention by the user. There exists a need for a user-friendly password authentication system which adapts the password over time based on changes in user patterns.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a personalized password function that is used to create and output an interface for user authentication. It is a further objective of the present invention to use the personalized password function to update the password based on changing user patterns. It is an overall objective of the present invention to provide a system for a user-friendly and security-enhancing password that adapts over time.